siempre queda una ezperanza
by kiyeno-D
Summary: Vicky es una chica timida, quien no a dado su primer beso, hasta que conoce a 5 chicos que lacambiaran por completo mal sumary si lose


_**RIMER CAPITULO: todo es nuevo para mi: **_

Como siempre iba llegando tarde solo que esta vez era 1 hora tarde nunca pero nunca había llegado taaaaaan tarde.

-como se te ocurre llegar 1 hora tarde!- simplemente su prima no entendía que ella tenia que hacer cosas… ""

-aaa, si se pero tenia que hacer cosas….- se excuso

-así? Como que cosas?

-Hem…. Como ….. Dormir y comer- eso era lo único que había echo.

-así? que "importante"… por suerte que ya llame a Julieta diciéndole que íbamos a llegar un poco tarde.

-ba! Pero si ni siquiera quiero ir a esa "fiesta" de July- la verdad que a Vicky nunca le habían gustado las fiestas, siempre las encontraba FOME y prefería dormir.

-awww si se pero tenemos que ir no hemos ido ase como mil años!

-pero si fuiste la semana pasada derf.

-pero fui sola no fui con tigo!

-kjsdjewñii esta bien esta bien pero te lo aseguro me voy a aburrir como ostra como una fea ostra!

-jajajjajajaja si lo se pero ya vamos a prepararnos para la fiesta wiiiiiiiii- diciendo esto las dos primas se fueron a la pieza de Sam (la prima d Vicky) a vestirse y a peinarse, Vicky se puso un vestido hasta mas arriba de las rodillas, escotado en la espalda, celeste con vuelos, unos zapatos también celeste, unos pendientes d corazón y se maquillo un poco mas producido d lo común su prima le hizo una trenza bien bonita que adorno con tiritas celeste (el color favorito d Vicky era el celeste) por otro lado Sam se puso un vestido también mas arriba d las rodillas, era plano, era d color rosado, se puso unos tacones al juego, unos pendientes de gatos, se maquillo y peino como a las 9 ya estaban listas así que Sam llamo a July:

***llamada telefónica***

July:-halo? Sam?

Sam:- SI HOLA July

J:- hola Sam van a venir o no?

S:- si ya vamos estamos listas, tenemos que llevar algo?

J:- no nada solo el espíritu libre… y les voy a presentar a unos amigos….

S:- jajajjajajaja esta bien entonces…. Chao nos vemos en tu casa

J:- chao linda asta ahora xd.

S:- chao

***fin llamada telefónica***

-yaaaaaaaaa vamos primita d el almaaaaa.

-si me llamas asi no me convencerásssss.

-no importa July dijo que nos iba a presentar a unos amiguitos….

-ba no me interesa- era verdad a Vicky no le interesaban los chicos, y aunque fuera raro con 19 años no había dado su primer beso, eso a Sam le preocupaba solo que no se lo decia a su prima, solo pensaba que esta noche su prima diera su primer beso….

-awwwwwww como no te va a interesar?

-ya nos vamos o que?- Vicky ya se estaba empezando a inpacientar.

-si ya vamos pero prométeme que aras lo mejor para mantenerte despierta y no meter la pata!

-haa hablando d eso… se me olvida una cosita- diciendo esto Vicky subió y tomo su bolso donde tenia unas papas y su pijama, claro que no le dijo a su prima que era lo q llevaba

-que llevas ahí? Ba sabes q no importa ya vamos muuy tarde- diciendo eso salieron de la casa y fueron a la estación de trenes que estaba a un 2 pasos, cuando llegaron sacaron sus tarjetas, y como siempre estaba ahí ese chico que siempre pero SIEMPRE saludaba a Sam y le decía cosas como: "huihui que linda te ves hoy" o "ahí va la chica mas linda de el lugar" solo que esta ves Sam también le respondió y le dijo:

-asi que soy la chica mas linda de el lugar?- Vicky sabia que cuando su prima se enojaba era muuuy malo, asi que la tomo de el brazo pero esta se soltó.

-Heeem…. Pues… si si siempre lo digo…- se notaba que ese tonto chico no se esperaba que Sam reaccionara.

-pues vas a parar de gritarme, porque me tienes HARTA!

-esta bien lind… esta bien chica- Sam no soporto y le dio una patada en las canillas y salio corriendo, en eso Vicky susurro un "perdónala" y salio tras su prima, la alcanzo y se largaron a reir las dos ya que lo que había pasado era muy cómico y la gente se les quedaba viendo con cara de-que-ha-pasado-con-estas?

-jajajaajjajaaj al fin le dices algo, aunque no tenia mucha cara de hablar jaajkjajajajaaj- las dos se partían de la risa.

-JAJAJA si tienes razón, juro que si lo vuelve hacer lo mato.

-jajajaja ojala pero….. no teníamos que ir donde July?

-si tienes razon… oye que raro…

-que cosa?

-no se te corrio el maquillaje… que suerte…

-que? Aaa a ti tampoco que raro…

-ajaj si que suerte porque como nos íbamos a maquillar de nuevo?

-si bueno a veces pasa…. Ya subamos a el metro- ya adentro del metro se tranquilizaron y todos las miraban con una cara de adonde-van-tan-arregladas? Y las primas solo se limitaban a levantar una ceja, cuando les toco bajar, bajaron (ahí no me digas!) y fueron caminando asia la casa de July, cuando les quedava una cuadra se podía oír la música de la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron tocaron el timbre, y Julieta les abrio.

-hola! Ya pensaba que no ivan a venir….

-hola Julieta! Desde como mil cuadras se escucha tu musica…..

-jajaja metiraaaa…

-es mentira, desde como 100000000 cuadras- Vicky siempre era un tantito mas exagerada que su prima.

-que bien que viniste tu tambien Vicky, ase tiempo que no venias….

-esque prefiero dormir y lo saben las dos…..- las tres habían sido unas muuy buenas amigas (y lo seguían siendo) desde como los 10 años, y siempre se apoyaban en todo.

-jajaja si es verdad, pero pasen les quiero presentar a alguien- diciendo esto intercambio una mirada con Sam y le dio un mini codazo a Vicky (tratando de decir eso es para ti) en cuanto entraron se dieron cuenta que habia mucha gente bailando como locos, pero Vicky en lo primero que se fijo fue en la mesa que estava llena de comida y jugos, asíque se dirigió asía aya y tratando de mantener la postura saco lo que mas pudo, mientras que su prima y su amiga la miraban con cara de no-tiene-remedio, mientras comía como loca (siempre tratando de ser discreta) nose dio cuenta que un chico como 10 centímetros mas alto que ella se dirigió asía donde estaba ella y chocaron al darse vuelta claramente a Vicky se le cayo toda la comida y el jugo, y casi toda la comida cayo en la polera de el chico

-cuanto lo siento… no me di cuenta… soy una tonta- Vicky estava mas preocupada por su comida que nose dio cuanta ( de nuevo) que el chico estava echo una furia y se habia puesto rojo.

-si claramente eres una tonta, acabas de mojarme entero y no tengo compasión por nadie, aunque seas una muñequita- diciendo esto le paso un dedo por la mejilla y Vicky se puso mas roja de lo que estaba, su prima , lo vio pero no iso nada pensando que talvez pudiera funcionar algo entre ellos.

-cuanto lo siento en verdad….

-ya no importa- el chico estaba mas enojado que un chancho- vas a tener que limpiar todo tu porque no pienso ayudarte!

-pero si no solo ha sido culpa mía, tu también deberías de fijarte por donde vas!- Vicky tenia un carácter sereno pero cuando un chico la trataba de tonta no lo soportaba y cambiaba todo.

-perdón? Que bobada as dicho, creo que TU fuiste la que voto todo esto- señalo la comida en el suelo y su polera- yo solo iba a por un refresco.

-si se pero tu fuiste el que no se dio cuenta que estaba yo aquí parada!

-enserio deja de molestar y limpia todo que me va a dar un infarto de verte!

-pues que te de y ya! No me interesa y vas a tener que ayudarme!

-no no pienso asi que lo vas a limpiar ahora mismo- cuando dijo esto la empujo (el chico a Vicky) un poco fuerte y esta se callo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a andar con tacos.

-ahuuu me dolió..

-pues que bien, te lo merecías- el chico se estaba alejando pero una mano se lo impidió, se dio la vuelta y vio a otro chico enojadísimo de su misma altura que le estaba deteniendo.

-perdona creo que has votado a la señorita y deberías ayudarla a pararse- Vicky se fijo en el chico y este era asi: de la misma altura que el otro chico, moreno, de pelo negro, ojos cafes, unas perforaciones en la oreja y un tanto musculoso.

-jajaja es una broma no?- en eso Sam ya había llegado junto a July y habían ayudado a pararse a Vicky.

-no no es broma y por favor pídele perdón o me voy a enojar.

-jaja quien eres tu? Su hermano? Su ángel guardián? Su novio?- Vicky no soporto y reacciono

-no no es nada de eso, no se quien es pero deberías de hacerle caso y pedirme disculpas si después de todo tu fuiste quien me boto y me has tratado como una mierda

-huiiii la niñita se enojo! Que miedo que voy a hacer? Por favor que alguien me salve- apunto con un dedo a Vicky y luego le mando un puñetazo a el chico que había intervenido, este con una mano en la cara y la otra en un puño y trato de tranquilizarse y hablar.

-por favor no quiero pelea, solo quiero que comprendas que te has comportado como una mierda y no deberías tratar asi a las mujeres.

-jja las mujeres son tontas.

-eso es mentira por favor no me agas enojar.

-hui hui que miedo chicos me esta amenazando- el chico no soporto mas y le dio un puñetazo en la guata, y este cayo a el piso y el chico le siguio dando patadas y gritándole, de repente aparecio un chico rubio con comida en la boca tratando de separarlos y hablando sobre que no podia comer en paz.

-no lo dejare asta que se sepa comportar!- pero llegaron otros tres chicos mas y lo pararon y el chico de el suelo se paro y se alejo dedicando miradas asesinas de miedo, asique tomo sus cosas y se fue de la fiesta.

-cuanto lo siento, mi nombre es Zayn.

-gra-grasias Za-Zayn… en verdad me asuste.

-el no debería de haberte tratado asi- Zayn se paso una mano por el pelo en forma de preocupado.

-haber haber- July había intervenido- deveriamos de aclarar unas cosas, primero que nada como empezó esto?

-bueno pues yo estaba comiendo y derepente me giro y choco con ese chico raro, y este racciona de forma violenta y me obliga a limpiarlo todo y me empuja, entonces me caigo y llego Zeyn.

-Zayn- corrigió July.

-lo mismo, y trato de tranquilizar las cosas pero el otro chico el que me empujo

-se llama Thomas.

-ese mismo le dio un puñetazo y después llegaron ustedes y TENGO HAMBRE!

-jaajaj después de todo no estas tan mal.

-ba! Se me cayo toda la comida por culpa de esa caca.

-quien dijo que tenia hambre?

-yo osea hum…

-tienes hambre? Yo igual! A por sierto me llamo Niall soy amigo de Zayn- se presento el rubio

-aaa que gusto grasias igual- Vicky no se sentía rara en frente de esos chicos no como en otras oportunidades que había salido corriendo.

-ba! Claro todos se presenta menos yo!, claro solo porque no me ise el héroe- el que había dicho ese empezó a saltar en forma de protesta- me llamo Louis, soy amigo de estos dos y esos dos de allá que están todos alones, LIAM, HARRY VENGAN!

-aa hola louis yo soy Vicky y ella mi prima….- pero no pudo terminar porque Louis la interrumpió.

-si ya nos hemos presentado es muy simpática tu prima.

-hahaha si un poco….

-hola, pero Louis como se te ocurre gritar asi- habian llegado dos chicos de cómo la misma edad de Zayn, Niall y Louis, uno tenia unos rulos y de ojos verdes y el otro tenia el pelo mas corto que los otros cuatro y el pelo café- soy Liam también amigo de estos, y lo siento tanto por todo lo que paso es que ese chico estava mal..no debió haberlo echo…y mas encima a una señorita..y …y.. haaa lo siento!- Vicky dejo escapar una risita porque de verdad le daba risa la forma de ese chico.

-y bueno yo soy Harry el chico de los rulos perfectos- Harry se inclino para que Vicky pudiera tocar su pelo, pero esta no lo iso, ya que aun se sentía en vergüenza y agradecía de que July y su prima estuvieran con ella

-mucho gusto en conocerlos a todos yo soy Vicky la prima de Sam la amiga de July.

-si lo sabemos- dijeron a coro los 5, bueno solo Louis y Harry que se notaba que eran los mas graciosos.

-bueno ahora que nos emos presentado… quien quiere comer, bueno para que preguntarle a Vicky si esuq quiere comer… siempre quiere comer!- July habia hablado….

-encerio Vicky? Te gusta comer? Como a Niall!- exclamo Liam.

-jaja si me encanta es como lo mejor de el mundo le gana a todo me podrían dejar en una isla con comida infinita y no me Daria cuenta de nada solo de el hambre que tengo! Y lo otro bueno es que no engordo!

-jaja yo también amo comer, y tanpoco engordo!- Niall ya estaba comiendo un taco.

-se dice que se encuentra a el gemelo perdido cuando menos se lo esperan- Sam siempre esra muuy sabionda y Vicky con Niall se miraron y empezaron a reir.

-que linda te ves cuando sonries…- Zayn se habia quedado como una estatua desde que habi hablado.

-que? Que has dicho que me veo que?- la verdad era que Vicky si había escuchado pero era la primera vez que se lo decían enserio.

-ha dicho que te veías linda cuando sonreías.

-haaa cállate Harry no he dicho eso!

-pero si yo escuche clarito!

-debes de haberte confundido…

-bueno dejen esto y vallamos a bailar… hum…. Liam quieres bailar con migo?

-heeem… no se bailar soy un poco torpe…

-no importa yo igual- en cuanto se fueron Sam altiro pregunto:

-son novios o que? Porque si es que son novios juro que mato a July por no decirnos nada!

-no solo son amigos… creo que July tiene novio…- explico Louis

-TENIA- corrigió Sam quien sabia como se sentía su amiga, y que sabia que no iva a volver a caer tan fácil.

-bueno eso, quieres ir a bailar querida Sam?- pregunto Louis, Vicky soltó otra risita y se escucho como un suspiro de parte de Zayn.

-jajaj bueno pero no quiero nada con tigo solo amigos heee, que quede claro desde el principio x D.

-esta bien no quería nada de todos modos…..- asíque solo se quedaron Niall, Zayn, Harry y Vicky, la chica se sentía incomoda porque era la primera vez que se quedaba sola con 3 chicos (excepto esa vez que entre 4 niños le habían pegado a ella)

-porque estas tan nerviosa, Vicky?- Harry si se había dado cuenta de el nerviosismo de la chica.

-ha?.. em.. por nada solo e…..

-ya déjala no importa como este!- Zayn, que suerte que Zayn la había ayudado.

-ha tu y tus cosas!

-bueno no se ustedes pero yo me voy a comer- Niall se dirigió a la mesa de comida, Vicky sintió ganas de acompañarlo pero le gano la fuerza de voluntad.

-heem… este.. Quieres ir a bailar?- Vicky sintió que se caía por un precipicio, seria la primera vez que bailaba. Y no sabia bailar! Claramente se impresiono ante la pregunta de Zayn.

-no… no se bailar, y es enserio, nunca e bailado- Harry y Zayn se miraron y como por telepatía decidieron enseñarle a la chica a bailar.

-ven con nosotros- Harry le agarro de el brazo y Zayn de el otro, Vicky se sentía rara, se sentía… como un pajarito que es primera vez que vuela, se sentía que estaba llena de energía.

-haaa! Que me van a Acer?- aunque simplemente Vicky no podía estar tranquila, también sentía miedo, miedo de que esos dos chicos llamados Harry y Zayn fueran malos, como los demás, y que le pegaran, pero por otro lado sabia que no era así que Zayn se veía como un chico malo pero que era bueno y que Harry era simpático y que ninguno le iba a pegar, pero igual tenia que estar atenta.

-nada solo te enseñaremos a bailar.

-que! No quiero…no se enserio me veré como una cuncuna apunto de caerse jijijijii

-haaa bueno todos empiezan por algo, las cuncunas son lindas y buenas…- Zayn y sus indirectas…

- así….. claro…..- llegaron a como una habitación despejada donde solo había un pareja prácticamente comiéndose que se fueron en cuanto llegaron los tres, Vicky cuando vio a la pareja se puso a pensar como seria besar a alguien, una vez casi lo hace, pero el chico se fue y le dijo que solo era un juego, que ella era fea y de seguro besaba horrendo, a si que desde ahí su autoestima había bajado demasiado.

Zayn saco unos parlantes de un cajón (Vicky ya había entrado a esa habitación pero para ver películas con su amiga) y los conecto a un MP4 y empezó a sonar una canción que ella no concia, en eso Harry la toma de la cintura y la empieza a mover a el compás de la música, Vicky se puso roja y se solto.

-pero… que pasa? No quieres bailar? Te has puesto roja…- Harry se notaba preocupado.

-no es nada.. es solo que…- Vicky no pudo seguir, le entraron ganas de llorar, a si que se puso a llorar, por desgracia todo el maquillaje se le corrió, pero ni a Harry ni a Zayn les importo, solo se preocuparon de tratar de calmarla.

-tranquila…. No llores.. Shi..- aunque no entendían nada trataron de calmarla.

-vamos chica no llores, vamos no debes llorar por lo que sea va a pasar, si quieres nos lo cuentas, aunque solo nos hemos conocido hoy….- Vicky sintio unas tremendas ganas de irse, de irse lejos, llegar a su casa y dormir, pero unos brazos se lo impidieron y ella no insistió.

-no-no-no creo…. N-no podre… es muy buaaaaaa- pero no podía hablar a si que los chicos decidieron que se calmara para hablar, después de un rato Vicky se calmo y pudo hablar.

-grasias chicos, demaciadas gracias por ayudarme…

-no hay de que, pero si quieres nos puedes contar lo que paso- Vicky saco una toallita para sacarse el maquillaje y después hablo.

-pero me prometen que no se lo diran a nadie.

-lo prometemos.

-bueno, lo que pasa, que cuando era chica como 12 años, una vez 4 chicos me empezaron a golpear y no me dejaban tranquila, desde ahí que me siento muy mal, y una vez a los 15 estaba apunto de besar a un niño pero este dijo que yo era fea y que no debería estar viva, nunca me e sentido bien, siempre pienso que estoy gorda o fea, por eso como y como, no tengo muchas amigas y me va mal en casi todo, por eso que no se bailar, y ver como son ustedes osea, que no me han hecho nada ni me han dicho nada me ase sentir rara porque nunca antes Abia estado tan cerca de unos chicos….- Vicky se dio cuenta que a Harry se le habi salido una lagrima y que Zayn estaba muy sorprendidos.- por eso tengo miedo, miedo de casi todo, miedo de el amor o de la amistad, no me creo segura de mi misma para nada, nose que aria si asíque no tuviera a Sam o a July ellas me han ayudado un montón, y se que están muy preocupadas por mi.

-Cúa-cuanto lo siento… no quería acerté sentir mal…- Zayn de verdad parecía sincero.

-no es tu culpa ni la de Harry ni la de nadie, es la mia o la de esos chicos que me golpearon o de todos los que me han hecho algo malo, por eso es que soy muy sensible y todo..

-oye… juro, que yo y los demás chicos no te vamos a aser nada, y te vamos ayudar si es que quieres…y seremos tus amigos, talvez eso te falta, no te preocupes vas a estar bien- Vicky no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de la boca de Harry.

-de verdad serian mis amigos?

-claro.. si es lo que quieres.

-claro que quiero….

-nosotros también- diciendo esto los tres se abrazaron y decidieron ver una película y olvidarse un rato de la fiesta, después bajarian a ver como hiba todo.

-cual quieren ver?

-cuales ahí?

-em…..- Harry se puso a buscar todas las películas- esta toy story…

-esa! Yo quiero esa! Es mi preferida! La amo!- Vicky exclamo un poco fuerte.

-esta bien, esta bien….

-wiiiii- acomodaron unos cojines y se sentaron, Vicky se sentó al medio, pero no llevaban ni media hora cuando la chica se quedo dormida en el hombro de Zayn.

-hem… Harry…

-que?

-Vicky se ha quedado dormida….

-pues que esperas? Llevala a alguna habitación!

-ve a preguntarle a July donde la puedo dejar….

-ya voy, no le vallas a aser nada!

-aaa como se te ocurre- Harry bajo corriendo y Zayn trato de bajar la cabeza de Vicky para que quedara en una mejor posición, después de 2 minutos subieron los demás (Niall, Louis, Liam, July y Sam)

-ha!1 que le paso, que le hicieron!1- Sam estaba muy preocupada su prima llevaba como 2 horas desaparecida (para ella) y ahora la encuentra durmiendo prácticamente encima de Zayn.

-nada shiii no grites, esta durmiendo!- Zayn trato de calmar la cosa

-haber… llevémosla a mi pieza….- July les señalo el camino y entre todos (prácticamente todos la llevaban) la llevaron a la pieza, cerraron la puerta y Harry con Zayn quisieron hablar con Sam y July, le contaron lo que había pasado, y decidieron que los 7 (no cuenta July) se quedaban a dormir asi que esperaron a que se parara la fiesta y dormir.

-en verdad Vicky no a dado su primer beso?- le pregunto Zayn a Sam.

-enserio, no te rías.

-puedo ser yo el que le de su primer beso?- Zayn tenia un tono un poco nervioso.

-em… si ella quiere y tu no le ases daño… pues claro.

-gracias- se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.


End file.
